J't’aime pareil petite sœur !
by Beautiful-Dray
Summary: C'est Bart qui est tout seul chez lui, il s'ennui horriblement. Que va t il faire ? Ben, venez voir ! J'peux pas en dire plus !


Donc !

Bonjour à toi cher(e) Lecteur(rice)

Voici donc un OneShot !

Pourquoi dans cette catégorie ? Me direz-vous !

Simple !

Parce que c'est en rapport avec cette catégorie.

Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur eux...

C'est vraiment Dommage tout de même.

Surtout en français.

Je me suis dis, pourquoi pas moi...

Bon, je ne raconterai pas ma vie, mais bon...

Ceci comme vous l'aurez deviner...

C'est un O-S sur Les Simpson.

Je ferai peut-être un second chapitre si le cœur m'en dit... sinon... ben ça restera un O-S !

Allons-y pour les choses de coutumes maintenant.

**Auteur** : Moi ! Beautiful-Dray

**Genre** : Je dirais Général...

**Rating **: G (Eh oui!) Qui l'aurait cru hein ? lol

**Disclaimer** : Bon d'accord, ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, ils sont surtout la propriété de ... euh... comment s'appel déjà le môssieur... ah oui Groening quelque chose dans le genre ! Matt de son petit nom ! J'pourrais pas avoir Bart ? Siouplait ?... Bon ok, j'ai compris.

Hum, hum...

**Note** : Bon, juste dire que je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine, mais que j'aime écrire. J'espère que vous allez aimer... si c'est le cas... ben j'vais essayer de faire un second chapitre. Bon, j'ai assez jaser(parler) pour le moment.

* * *

**« J't'aime pareil petite sœur! »**

* * *

Bart, était dans sa chambre et s'ennuyait fermement. Ne sachant trop quoi faire de sa peau, il tournait pas mal en rond dans sa chambre. 

Au bout d'une demie-heure, il décida de s'asseoir à son bureau. Regardant tout autour de lui. Ne sachant toujours pas comment occuper son temps libre.

Il se releva et décida de faire un peu de ménage...

Que voulez-vous, y'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire, donc le jeune garçon entreprit de faire un peu ménage dans son antre.

Mais au bout d'une autre demie-heure le tout était ranger, ses jeux dans une boîte, son lit fait, ses vêtements bien rangés dans leur tiroirs, ses cahiers d'écoles dans son sac, ect...

Il retourna s'asseoir... le temps passa trop lentement.

Il n'y avait que lui à la maison ce jour-là. Ses parents étaient partis faire il ne savait quoi, sa jeune soeur était chez l'une de ses amies d'école.

Lui, bien, lui, il était tout seul. Son meilleur ami étant parti rendre visite à sa grand-mère maternelle pour le week-end.

Oh ! Il aurait très bien pu profiter de l'absence de sa famille pour mettre le bordel dans la maison, mais il ne s'en sentait aucune envie.

Il se rassit donc à son bureau. Il aperçut quelques feuilles blanches sur celui-ci.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite...

* * *

S-S-S-S-S-S

* * *

« _Chère petite Sœur... _»

_Bon, c'est vraiment pas facile pour moi._

_Mais malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire à mon sujet, je ne suis pas si méchant que ça._

_Bon, je fais toujours les quatre cent coups, mais j'aime m'amuser._

_Je l'sais que j'emmerde les gens de mon entourage, mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher._

_C'est plus fort que moi._

_Tout le monde pense que j'suis un p'tit monstre, alors qu'en fait c'est plutôt une façade._

_Derrière mes conneries, se cache une personne sensible et gentille._

_Mais, jamais au grand jamais je ne montrerai ce côté de moi ! Tu entends, jamais !_

_Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire cette fichue lettre._

_Mais, c'était l'envie du moment._

_Faut que je la finisse !_

_Tu sais p'tite sœur..._

_Je me demande souvent c'que tu penses de moi._

_Ouais, que penses-tu de moi ?_

_Ton grand frère..._

_C'est idiot non ?_

_Je voudrais savoir ce que ma sœur pense de moi maintenant._

_Je pense que je le sais déjà..._

_C'est comme tout le monde, tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un petit monstre qui aime faire des conneries._

_Ouais, y'a de ça !_

_Mais, pas seulement, mes conneries je les fais parce que je n'aime pas rester inactif, c'est ma façon à moi de vous montrer à tous que j'existe, de vous montrer que je suis là, de vous montrer simplement que je ne suis pas que de l'air dans les environs._

_Mais tu sais quoi petite sœur !_

_Moi j't'aime pareil_

_Derrière mes pitreries, j'ai quand même des sentiments._

_Même si je ne les montre pas souvent... j'en ai._

_J'suis quand même un humain._

_Oui, je suis jaune, mais j'suis humain dans toute ma splendeur._

_Tu ne liras sûrement jamais cette lettre._

_Mais, moi, je tenais à l'écrire._

_J'avais besoin de l'écrire._

_Moi, qui déteste le faire d'habitude, je suis entrain d'écrire une fichue lettre._

_Enfin, je tenais quand même à exprimer mes émotions d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_Je le fais comme ça, en les mettant sur papier._

_Comme ça, je n'ai pas à faire de démonstration de sentiments. Je n'aime pas le faire._

_Après tout, je suis Bart !_

_Je ne me mettrai pas à embrasser tout le monde à chaque matin avant de partir pour l'école._

_Même si m'man le fait elle à chaque matin._

_En passant, même si je le montre pas toujours, je les aiment quand même mes parents._

_Ouin, p'pa y fait ben des gaffes, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime, m'man ben elle, elle nous chouchoute, elle nous protège, pis je l'aime comme ça._

_Pis toi aussi petite sœur, je t'aime ben gros._

_C'est vraiment bien d'écrire._

_Je devrais le faire plus souvent._

_Même si c'est pour un rien._

_Bon, c'est pas, que j'aime pas écrire, mais j'en ai écrit assez._

_Surtout j'espère que toi aussi tu m'aime bien p'tite sœur._

_-Bart-_

---------------------------------------------------

* * *

S-S-S-S-S-S

* * *

Après avoir noircies les feuilles, il prit grand soin de les ranger dans l'un des tiroirs de son petit bureau de travail. Il ne voudrait, jamais, mais vraiment jamais, que sa petite sœur, ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ne trouve ces feuilles. 

Ce qu'il fit ensuite, ben, il se coucha dans son lit, regardant par la fenêtre... il ventait ce jour-là dehors...

Il semblait pour lui que la journée ne se terminerait jamais.

* * *

S-S-S-S-S-S

* * *

The End... _(peut-être une suite...)_

Voilà pour mon petit O-S

Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est une lettre quand même... et ne pas oublier qui l'a écrite.

Sinon, ben, je voudrais bien voir si il y a des gens qui auront apprécier.

Je voulais donner un côté plus mature à ce personnage, qui d'habitude est un petit _monstre _qui s'amuse à faire ses coups pendables. _lol_

De plus j'adore ces personnages, ils me font tellement rire.

Bon, à part ça... ben si ça vous dit, reste à reviewer !

_KisS -oxoxo-_

_**Beautiful-Dray**_


End file.
